TDNS! Sidestory: The Great Rock Lee Tragedy
by fanmangawriter95
Summary: You know the part in Chapter 9 of Truth or Dare: Naruto Style! where the Konoha ninja go to fight the rogue ninja but then I cut it off, right? Well, this little sidestory will fill you in! Two parts! Enjoy!
1. Part 1: Girl vs Girl and Two on Two!

Truth or Dare Sidestory: The Great Rock Lee Tragedy

By nightsilencesister

(A/N: Hey, guys! If you've read Chapter 9 in Truth or Dare: Naruto Style, then you know that I skipped most of this event in that huge paragraph. Well, this sidestory is going to tell you exactly what happened in those five hours! Enjoy!)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Or Naruto Shippuden. Or any of the anime and movies. Yeah. Meh. Please review!

To the story!

The ninja in the hospital room dashed out of the window as the village was being obliterated. First, we follow Gai and Kakashi as they pursue Lee and Hinata…

"I spy…something that's on fire and/or dying painfully!" said Gai, who was playing a game with Kakashi.

"Everything?" answered Kakashi.

"Darn, you're good! Hey, how's everyone supposed to party when there's smoke and dust everywhere? It's almost as if something bad is happening," said Gai.

Kakashi was about to sigh when a green streak flashed in the sky. It was Lee, soaring over the rooftops as Hinata annoyingly cried for help.

"I saw him, Gai! Let's go!" said Kakashi, jumping away.

"Yeah! I want to see how his date is going with Hinata! Oh, I'm so happy…" he cried as he imagined wedding bells and babies and obesity.

Kakashi groaned as the two jounin leapt across the village.

And now, we see Sakura and the other kunoichi (except Hinata) rescue the injured.

Sakura was going through rubble and she found a kid. "Hey, kid, let's get you of here!"

"Ha ha!" he laughed. "You guys are stuck on rescue duty because you characters are too weak in the manga!"

Sakura hit the kid on the head and he fell unconscious. Then she put the rubble back over the kid and marked him down as Dead. Then she regrouped with Ten-Ten and Ino.

"Hey, where's Temari?" she asked.

A sheet of paper randomly fell from the sky. Ten-Ten read:

"_I'm actually not that weak (I beat up that girl with the flute in Season 5), so I'm going to fight. Bye, Temari._"

"I feel the same way too! Let's all fight!" said Sakura.

"Yeah!" the others said. So they left as villagers fled from falling roofs, fire and random earthquakes that came from nowhere.

And now, Kakashi and Gai have backed Lee and Hinata into a corner…

"Lee! There you are! Oh, what a man you've become! Come here, give me a man hug…" he said as he stupidly approached Lee.

Lee, who was still drunk and was holding Hinata with his left arm, took out his right fist and stood in a stance.

"Uh, Gai, I think you should stay back…" said Kakashi.

"What's wrong? Lee looks awesome!" said Gai. "Hey, I think I know that stance! From a videogame! It looks like he's doing the…"

"FAAAALLLCOOOOOOOOONNNN PUUUNCCH!" yelled Lee as he whammed his teacher with a fiery fist.

As Gai fell down with pride, Kakashi was already rushing at Lee with his Chidori.

"Hey, watch it!" shouted Hinata. "What about me?"

"Eh, you won't die." And before she could whine some more, Kakashi hit Lee, which zapped Hinata too. Both fell unconscious.

"Well, that takes care of that," said Kakashi. (A/N: Geez, that was way too easy…Didn't Lee beat all the ninja in the village?) So he leapt to fight the rogue ninja, without any concern about Gai, Lee or Hinata.

Meanwhile…

Neji (A/N: Finally!) was—oh, crap, I forgot to revive him too—ZAP! So anyway, Neji got up and tried to get Naruto in the hospital room. No one was there, but then he saw the destruction outside.

"Auugh! What happened?" he said. So he dashed out the window to see what was going on. (A/N: Huh, for the first time he didn't get drenched.)

And now, to the main part!

Naruto, Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, the Sand Siblings, Jiraya, Tsunade, Shizune, and the others who arrived from those other duties, Kakashi, Sakura, Ten-Ten and Ino (whew!) arrived at the statues of the five hokages. Facing them were Pain, Kisame, Deidra, Sasori, Tobi, Sasuke, Jugo, Karin, and a bunch of other ninja whose names I don't know. (A/N: And I'm not going on Google to find out!)

"Sasuke! Is that really you?" called Naruto. "I haven't seen you for so long!"

"It's been only an hour!" answered Sasuke. "Whoa…how did I do all that stuff on the letter in an hour, anyway?"

"Shino, Shizune, Ino, and everyone else nightsilencesister doesn't want to write about, go fight the rogue ninja whose names nightsilencesister doesn't remember or doesn't want to write about as well!" ordered Kakashi.

"Aw…" They left and beat the others soon. Naruto, Shikamaru, Choji, Kakashi, Sakura, Jiraya and Tsunade stood against Pain, Deidra, Tobi, Sasuke and Karin. Thunder roared in the background and lightning flashed. The fight was going to be epic.

Suddenly, a huge glove came from the sky and picked up the ninja, one by one, and divided them by putting them in different places in Konoha to fight. Ignoring the ninjas' cries of bewilderment, the hand put Sakura and Karin together on the west side of the village, Shikamaru and Choji against Deidra and Tobi on the east side, Kakashi, Tsunade and Jiraya versus Pain on the south and Naruto and Sasuke at the north. The battles were about to begin!

First up…Karin versus Sakura!

"Get ready to fight!" said Sakura, putting her gloves on.

"I don't want to," said Karin. "In fact, let's just talk, girl to girl. Please?" She arranged a picnic mat and cups of tea in a matter of seconds. A man with a straw hat softly hummed as he played a ukulele.

"Uh…okay," said Sakura. She sat down.

Karin took a sip of her tea. "So…how are things going? How's the ninja work going?"

_What the hell, is she bipolar or something…?_ Sakura ignored Karin and took a sip of tea. Suddenly she felt weak, coughed blood and then Sakura fell and died.

"Muah ha ha ha!" laughed Karin, standing up triumphantly. "The tea was drugged! By the way, Sasuke is mine! All mine! What an idiot! What…"

Suddenly another Sakura ran over, stole the ukulele from the man and smashed it right across Karin's head. Karin fell from the building and landed right on solid concrete, thus breaking her neck.

"That's why I used a clone! Sasuke loves me more!" said Sakura, feeling confident. "And now…"

"Hiyaaahh!" screamed Karin who took out a gun and shot Sakura fifty times. Sakura collapsed and died.

"I've used a clone, too! You're too ugly for Sasuke!" yelled Karin. "And now…"

Sakura took out a flame thrower and seared Karin to ash, which was another clone. Then Karin took out a katana and cut off Sakura's head, which was another clone. And so they continued this stupid violent cycle of killing and claiming Sasuke until I got annoyed, found the real Karin and shot her from a cannon out of Konoha at 300 mph.

And now we go to D and T vs. S and C!

"Sempai!" said Tobi. "Let's get them!"

"Hey, wait a minute, aren't you Madara?" said Deidra.

"…"

"Sharingan! Mind Change no Jutsu!" said Tobi. With his Sharingan eye Tobi changed the memories of Deidra. Meanwhile, Deidra was having a random flashback…

FLASHBACK TIME!

"WAAAAAAH," cried Child Deidra, age 5, as he ran home from school.

His mom came from the house and asked, "What's wrong with you now, besides having freakish mouths on your palms?"

"I don't have anything to play with!"

"Ugh, whatever. Just play around with this." His mom gave her son some Play-Doh and went into the house to watch TV.

When Child Deidra put the clay on his palm, the mouth ate it. It chewed the clay and spit it back out. It appeared to be the same but was now filled with chakra.

"Weird…" said Child Deidra. He tossed the Play-Doh behind him and it went through a window of the house. The clay exploded and completely destroyed the home and everyone inside.

Instead of being horrified, Child Deidra yelled, "AWESOME!" and went to the store to buy more Play-Doh. He learned how to use his new ability and soon he was terrorizing and killing everyone who ever teased him. The end.

FLASHBACK TIME OVER!

Deidra blinked. Tobi asked, "Sempai, what's my name?"

"What the hell! For the billionth time it's Tobi!" yelled Deidra. "Stop forgetting your own name or else I won't buy you anymore Oreos!"

"NOOO!" cried Tobi. _Good, his memory is wiped. Later I'll have him buy me all the Oreos in the world! Bwah ha ha ha!_

Shikamaru and Choji just stared.

"Sempai, I've got the perfect strategy!" said Tobi. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small ball.

"What's in there?" asked Deidra.

"THE ANSWER TO ALL OF LIFE'S PROBLEMS," said Tobi in his Madara voice.

"Uh…That's great, but why do we need it? These are just two chunnin," said Deidra.

"Watch this!" yelled Tobi, ignoring Deidra. He threw the ball, and a huge red light emerged. Deidra blocked his eyes from the glowing rays of energy. Soon the light stopped, and Deidra looked down to see…

"Pika pika!" said Pikachu. (A/N: Who knew?)

Deidra fell down anime style.

"WHAT THE HELL! WHAT KIND OF SUMMONING JUTSU IS THIS?" screamed Deidra.

"PIKACHU!" cried Shikamaru and Choji, drawn in by the cuteness.

"Don't worry, Sempai! Just watch!" said Tobi. "Pikachu, do the dance!"

"Chuu!" it said. It stuck its cute little arms in the air. Lights that came from the cloudy sky flashed onto its body. The hurt villagers looked up to see.

Then Pikachu began to dance by moving its arms and legs. A hip beat played in the background, and then Pikachu sang in a techno voice, with the notes from Tik Tok by Ke$ha (A/N: lol try to sing along ):

_Pika pika pi, pika chu chu pi, (Wake up in the morning, feeling like P-Diddy)_

_Pika pi, chu ika pi, chu pi i- pi ka (Got my glasses, I'm out the door, I'm gonna hit this city) _

_Pi chu, ika pi, chu ika- chu chu pi, (Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of jack)_

_Chu pika pika chu, pi chu ka chaa~ ('Cause when I leave for the night, I ain't coming back!)_

(Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of Ke$ha's songs. Please don't sue me DX)

Deidra thought this was completely ridiculous and random, but Shikamaru and Choji were happily dancing with the song, completely brainwashed. Then he turned to see Tobi dancing too, but he was just moving his waist left and right and clapping idiotically on the opposite side of his waist when it moved in a direction.

To his horror, Deidra saw many villagers come out of the rubble and dance along to Pikachu's voice as the song progressed. He even saw himself move his feet a little.

When the song went to the second verse (A/N: Sorry, I'm not writing any more lyrics), Pikachu began to grow larger and larger. Deidra had to get away on a clay bird. When Pikachu stopped growing, he had expanded so huge that he had crushed several buildings. He was still dancing, and everyone in Konoha (except the ninja fighting) followed his beat.

_I've got to stop this madness! _Deidra thought to himself. He dropped three bird bombs onto the mega Pikachu, praying everyone would snap out of it.

Pikachu's cheeks created static as the bombs fell. Then a lightning bolt shot from Pikachu's body and into the sky where it hit the bombs, making them useless (A/N: See Naruto Shippuden Episode 124). The bolt continued to soar and it hit Deidra, all of his clay and his flying bird. All fell from the sky. During this time Pikachu continued to dance.

"AUUGH! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS WOULD HAPPEN!" screamed Deidra as he tumbled into a trap floor that would conveniently take him back to Akatsuki headquarters.

Soon, the song was over. Pikachu shrunk back to its original size, and it was very tired. It fell asleep.

Shikamaru, Choji and the other villagers were tired as well, so they all fell down, unable to move.

"Thank you, Pikachu!" said Tobi, calling it back. "And now to get rid of these Konoha ninja!" He began to walk towards the helpless Shikamaru and Choji.

Suddenly, something flashed near Tobi, trying to kick him. Tobi barely dodged it, and he was forced to back up. When he rose his head to look at who tried to attack him, it was…

"Kiba and Akamaru?" said Shikamaru and Choji.

"We're back because nightsilencesister promised she wouldn't reveal our secret no matter what!" said Kiba. "Let's go, Akamaru!"

"Arf arf!" he said. He swallowed the pill and turned into a replica of Kiba.

"Like you can stop me!" Tobi took more Pokeballs and tossed out all the rare and powerful Pokemon known in the series.

"Crap!" yelled everyone. "Hey, wait a minute, why can't you use your Sharingan instead?"

"…"

What will happen now? What will become of the others? How will they ever defeat the rogue ninja? (A/N: Well actually you already know they win) Stay tuned for the second and final part!

Fin

(A/N: Thanks for reading! Part 2 is just around the corner!)


	2. Part 2: Three on One and Two Young Ninja

Truth or Dare Sidestory: The Great Rock Lee Tragedy

By nightsilencesister

(A/N: I'm back with part two of the sidestory! But I've only got 10 hits and no reviews…I wonder why…Well, whatever! I'll just have to make this second part EVEN BETTER! I'm even more motivated to write more! (Ignoring any hints))

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Pokemon, Pikachu or Ke$ha. If you want to know what the hell I'm talking about read the previous chapter. But I have a feeling that random combination cost me readers…(yeah probably)

To the story!

Kiba, Akamaru, Choji and Shikamaru were surrounded by several, enraged Pokemon. Their eyes were bloodshot, their fur messed and dirtied and their breath rancid.

"These Pokemon look terrible!" said Kiba. "How have you been raising them?"

"Uh…" said Tobi.

FLASHBACK TIME!

"Awww, what a cute Celebi!" cooed Tobi. The Pokemon laughed as it was tickled on its stomach.

"In you go!" said Tobi as he tossed the Celebi into a dark, cold metal room filled with unimaginable monsters, traps and other bloody horrors along with several terrified and tortured Pokemon.

FLASHBACK TIME OVER!

"What is wrong with you?" yelled Choji.

"That's what the manual told me to do," said Tobi, holding up a book.

The cover said, "How to Take Good Care of Pokemon. By nightsilencesister."

"Hey, a coffee stain," Tobi rubbed off part of the title to say:

"How to Absolutely, Definitely, Illogically and Tragically Not Take Good Care of Pokemon. By the awesome nightsilencesister."

"Oh. Well, ATTACK!" commanded Tobi to the Pokemon.

They all turned around and charged straight at Tobi instead.

"Arrgh! Return!" Tobi screamed as the Pokemon were zapped into their balls at the last second. Then Tobi tossed the balls into the hole where Deidra fell.

"At least I still have one Pokemon left!" he said. "Go, Pikachu!"

But Pikachu was still asleep from dancing. It rolled away and into the hole.

"Hah! You're out of Pokemon!" said Shikamaru.

"Just wait!" Tobi said. He pulled out a Psychic stone (which probably doesn't exist) and put it on his forehead. He began to glow and increase in size.

"YOU'RE EVOLVING? HOW CAN YOU BE A POKEMON?" yelled the ninja.

Ignoring the ever-so-small logic in the story, Tobi finally grew to the size of a ten-story building. He looked the same when he was small, except his hair was long and thick.

"What's that Pokemon!" screamed the villagers. "It's…wait, what IS that? I've never seen anything like it before! AAHH! Run away!" They ran across the village to any safe places to hide.

"…"

A PokeDex fell from the sky and into Choji's hands. Something was different about it though; on the top read N.S.S. Version. Choji opened it and turned it on.

"That's Uber-Tobi," it said in my voice. "The evolved form of Tobi. Shoots blasts from the hole on its mask to vaporize all that stands in its way. That's pretty much it, other than the fact that it's big and has long hair. You'd better do something fast, it's coming this way."

And it was. Each step that Uber-Tobi took shook the ground uncontrollably. Already rainbow-colored beams of energy enveloped nearby buildings and made them completely vanish.

"Okay, here's what we'll do," explained Shikamaru. "It can't shoot at us from the back so we'll climb up its hair and reach the head. Then we'll just keep smacking it and see what happens, since the author is bound to throw something unexpected and usually convenient in."

All agreed. The three boys and Akamaru ran to the end of Uber-Tobi's locks. Quickly they grabbed on and began to climb. After thirty exhausting minutes, they reached the shoulder.

"Okay," gasped Shikamaru. "Attack…after a short nap."

Suddenly everyone fell asleep from fatigue. Uber-Tobi turned his head and saw the dreaming ninja. He was about to flick them off and lead them to certain death until…

"Konoha Hurricane!" yelled a voice. A swift blur of familiar green came from nowhere and kicked Uber-Tobi's head hard. It groaned and stepped back, letting the chunnin fall. The blur managed to place them on the top of Uber-Tobi's head. As the boys woke up, they saw that their rescuer was…

"L-Lee?" they exclaimed. "But you should be unconscious!"

"Don't worry, the Lee that went drunk was my clone! Meanwhile, the real me was shopping for groceries!" he said cheerfully. "When I was done I saw all the commotion, and rushed in to help! You can trust me, for sure!"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW NINJUTSU?" they yelled.

"..."

Before Lee had time to react, Uber-Tobi was rocking his head back and forth, trying to shake the ninja off. All immediately grabbed onto hair to stay secure. Some hair was ripped off, and Uber-Tobi howled in pain.

"That's it!" said Kiba. "Keep ripping off hair!"

Giant hands, paws, shadows, swift bandaged hands and, erm, regular hands began to tear hair off the skin. Uber-Tobi was in extreme agony. Tears welled up in his eye. Suddenly he got an idea. He went upside-down and did a hand-stand. Then he descended his skull onto the ground.

"Everyone, RUN!" yelled Kiba. All jumped away to the side so that Uber-Tobi painfully bumped his head on the hard ground without crushing anything but his cranium.

"Don't stop…on the clock…" he moaned as he fell into unconsciousness. His massive body slammed onto several buildings and he laid on his back. Uber-Tobi was done for.

"Hooray!" cheered the villagers. "We're saved!"

"You're welcome!" said Lee happily.

"Lee? LEE? LEEEE? LET'S GET HIM!" screamed the villagers as they chased Lee with pitchforks and torches.

"AHHHHHH!" shouted Lee as he dashed far, far away from the villagers.

"Well, that's over with," said Shikamaru, ignoring the needs of his ninja friend. "Let's get some ice cream, I'm beat!"

"With barbequed meat?" asked Choji.

"Is that the only thing you eat?" stated Kiba.

"With cheese and wheat," replied Choji.

"Stop rhyming or else you'll answer to my f…"

But I had already switched to the next fighting scene.

And now…Kakashi and Jiraya and Tsunade vs. Pain!

"It's you!" exclaimed Jiraya and Tsunade.

"Yes, it's your old pupil, Naga…"

"Naruto!" Jiraya cried. "How could you have dyed your hair orange and put black rod piercings all over your body? Your creepy, purple eyes and pale, dead skin—have you been using ninja drugs? You're making your poor mother cry!" (A/N: Picked Naruto because he looks similar to Pain; his hairstyle, I mean)

"Uh…"

"Oh, Naruto," sobbed Tsunade. "How COULD you? I knew you were hanging in a bad crowd, but now you're out of control!"

"What the hell are you talking abo…oh crap."

While Pain was distracted for about ten seconds, Kakashi had taken out the other five Pains by hitting them on the back of their heads (since they can all see the same things) with a heavy mallet.

"Whack-a-Pain is fun!" said Kakashi.

"That's it! You guys need to be taught a lesson, and apparently the only way to do it is to cause pain and destruction in an overly aggressive manner for my own selfish and complex reasons! Nothing like spreading pain to end pain!" (A/N: Yeah, seriously…)

"Oh no, you don't!" The three Konoha ninja charged at Pain.

"Chibaku Tensei!" yelled Pain. (A/N: Look it up.)

In a few seconds, Jiraya, Tsunade and Kakashi were stuck in a giant rock.

"Oh crap!" they all cried in unison.

"Muah ha ha ha!" laughed Pain evilly. "And now, to take care of the rest of Konoha…"

"OPEN THE EIGHT GATES…of ENERGY!" cried a voice. A huge amount of blue chakra came from a green-clothed figure and—yeah, you know it's Gai.

"Gai? But I thought you were knocked out!" said Kakashi from inside the rock.

"I used 5 Hour ENERGY!" replied Gai. "Less than 4 calories a bottle and ENERGY that lasts with no crash!" (A/N: No copyright intended.)

"Uh…Gai, how many do you use a day?" asked Tsunade.

"Five bottles a day, for the twenty-seven hours in each day! So much ENERGY!"

"I see…that would explain your constant and annoying supply of energy…"

"ENERGY!"

"...the complaints of jumping noises on the villagers' roofs at three in the morning, and your abnormal IQ deficiency. No more imports from America, that's for sure."

"But the ENERGY!"

"Gai, I think you need to calm down…"

"That's it!" said Gai. "I'll go on vacation in America and get more 5 Hour ENERGY from them without bothering any ninjas! Okay, bye!" And so Gai ran off, jumped into the sea and began to swim to the States.

"Um…help us first?" said Jiraya.

"Okay…now onto the village!" said Pain.

"Wait, I have an idea!" said Kakashi.

In a flash, the three ninja summoned their animal allies. The giant slug, Gamabunta and two other frogs, Ken and Hiro, and…um…that lot of dogs altogether was too much for the giant rock, and so it blew up.

"Crap!" said Pain.

"Quick, find the other Pain!" said Kakashi to his dogs. They scattered.

"How did you know that there was a seventh Pain?" cried Pain.

"Because…Yamamoto or Yahiko or someone is dead… and Nagato's or Naruto's the only one who has Rinnegan…or Rasengan…duh…" said Jiraya.

"Um, he's kind of drunk right now, but at least he was right about the other Pain," said Kakashi.

"Damn right I was!" he cried. "That person who's trying to take over the world...it's…it's Aizen, Byakuran…and Suzumiya!" (A/N: Hooray for world- complex anime references.)

"…"

"Found him! He was hiding in a paper tree," said the smallest dog, Pakkun (A/N: Thank you, Internet!), who just arrived in a flash.

"Okay, good," said Kakashi. "Apprehend him and then bring him to me."

"Uh, yeah, about that," said Pakkun. "We kind of…saw all those bones sticking out on his body…so many bones…"

"Okay, gross," said Kakashi. "That would explain the blood on your mouth…just bury him somewhere, and NOT TO SAVE HIM FOR LATER!"

"Aw, fine," sighed Pakkun. He disappeared. Of course, the puppet Pain was dead too.

"Oh, Naruto, where did we go wrong?" sobbed Tsunade.

"It's alright," said Jiraya. "He's…in a better place now. He's free now…"

"…"

FINAL BATTLE! Naruto vs. Sasuke!

"Sasuke!" said Naruto. "Hey, Sasuke!"

"…"

"Sasuke!"

"…"

"SASUKE!" screamed Naruto with a megaphone.

"Uwah, what?" cried Sasuke. "Oh, sorry, I was stuck in my own thoughts…of my clan…my brother…revenge on Konoha…revenge…"

"…"

"Oh…well let's start fighting then," said Sasuke, pulling out his sword.

"Hey, can we still be friends?" asked Naruto.

"Um…naw," said Sasuke. "You're the clan of swirling friendship or something, and I'm the clan of fire-fanning hatred…I'm afraid we can't get along."

"Aw…well, how about we just kill each other to keep our friendship?"

"No, man, I intend to live for ninja revenge…"

"But I'm the Child of Prophecy, who will bring peace to the world and—hey wait a minute, if we kill each other, nothing will change! This is getting confusing!"

"Let's just fight to the death and whoever wins, lives and follows his way of the ninja. No hard feelings, though, right?"

"Does that mean you're my friend again?"

"No, see…"

"OH MY GOD SHUT UP!" yelled someone. A white blur landed near Naruto and attempted to hit the orange ninja. Naruto dodged quickly and looked to see that it was…

"Neji?" cried Naruto. (A/N: Hurray!)

"This sidestory has gone long enough!" shouted Neji. "I'm going to kill you Naruto, and finish the story and my revenge!"

"Did you say revenge?" said Sasuke, who was right behind Neji.

WHAM!

"Auugh! Neji!" yelled Naruto.

"Don't worry, he'll be back in Chapter 10," said Sasuke. "Anyway, I'm the one who's going to kill you and take revenge!"

"Aw, that's so nice!" said Naruto. "Now, only a friend could do something like that…"

"But I'm going to kill you, so…"

A giant electronic device floated in the air. On a screen it said, _Sidestory Time Left: 00:30_.

"Oh…thirty seconds left, huh?" said Naruto. "Okay, let's attack with the usual combination!"

"Again? Well, I agree with you, but we're NOT FRIENDS!"

"Okay, here's the deal. If I win we're friends, and if you win we're not. Okay?"

"But I won last time and yet you still consider me a friend, so why…"

_HURRY UP!_ The screen said.

"Okay, okay," said Naruto. "Rasengan!"

"Chidori!" said Sasuke.

KA-BLOOM.

The others saw the huge explosion and ran over to see two boys unconscious on the rubble, their bodies illuminated by the sunset. They looked quite peaceful.

"Heh heh," said Kakashi with a smile. "Those two idiots."

FIN

(A/N: Be sure to read Chapter 10 in Truth or Dare when it comes out!)


End file.
